


Stargazing

by Thranduils_Loki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Loki/pseuds/Thranduils_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili finally musters the courage to talk to the girl he's seen sitting in the park, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Kili stepped onto the street and looked up to the stars and sighed. _Tonight is the night he thought I’m going to talk to her._ The ‘her’ he was talking about was someone whom he has seen for the last month every night on his way home from work. He begins walking home, while thinking of what to say. _Just a simple hello. Maybe ask how her day is? or what she’s reading? Maybe I’ll tell her she looks pretty. Especially if she’s wearing that green sweater. Or her hair in braids. It looks so good in braids…._ All of the sudden he ran into someone. “I’m so sorry,” he said, looking up into the hazel eyes of the very person who had stolen his thoughts away. Then, he froze.

 

She smiled, and laughed, “It’s alright. I should have been looking where I was going.”  He shakes his head to come out of his haze, and smiles at her. Now i HAVE to talk to her. “Um, I’m Kili.” He extends his hand, she takes it and replies, “I’m Tauriel.” They keep eachothers hands for a bit too long. Kili snaches his back and looks up. “Nice night for stargazing,” he says pointing. She looks up as well, “It is. The starlight is so beautiful.” He looked at her, “I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away.” She looked at him. “It is memory,” she said passionately, “precious and pure.”

 

He loved the way her eyes lit up when she talked about something she loved. She looked to him,

and saw he was staring. She was wearing that green sweater he was thinking of earlier and her auburn hair was in a long braid down her back. He was suddenly nervous, and stared at his feet, shuffling back and forth. “So,” he finally spoke “Would you..um...like        to...um….maybe….um….show me?” She giggled at his nervousness. He looked up to her, and their eyes locked. She held out her hand, “Of course.”

 

Quite surprised, he took it. She led him to the bench where he had seen her so many times before. They sat, and looked up. “Now, just let everything else melt away. Let it just be you and the stars,” the elf said, quietly. So he did. Kili sat there and just look into the sky. He let himself become immersed in the immense beauty.His thoughts began to wander. What was really there? Could it really be the memories of everything and everyone? Or was is mostly void and partially stars?

 

He hadn't noticed that Tauriel had turned to him, and was watching him watching the sky. His chocolate eyes sparkling with wonderment. “You see it now, don’t you?” She asked. “Yes. It’s beautiful,” he answered looking to her. “You’re beautiful.” _Did I really just say that outloud? Stupid Kili!_ She blushed, and averted her gaze. Blushing, their eyes met again. He smiled and took her hand. After a few long moments he spoke, “Might I join you again tomorrow night?” She nodded, “Of course, Kili.” He couldn’t help but let the excitement and joy show on his face. Keeping her hand they both returned their eyes to the heavens.

  
Kili smirked to himself. He lost himself again in the vast expanse above him. _That went better than expected. Thought these stars are nothing compared to her eyes. Thats good. I’ll have to use that sometime._  And he would, but for now they were content to just hold each other's hands and stargaze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!!


End file.
